A sliding board with a profiled rail system is known from EP-A-1 161 972. The profiled rail system consists of at least one rail extending in the longitudinal direction of the sliding board, which is connected to the sliding board body by a dowel connection or anchoring via at least one formed-on dowel or dowel portion. The profiled rails are fastened to the sliding board when it is already finished and consequently only replace the otherwise usual screw fastening. In order to provide a sliding board with a premounted profiled rail system, it is therefore still necessary to carry out subsequent fastening and mounting operations.